To Before, From After
by Holly Chase
Summary: Cahill's lives are made up of a series of explosive events. Characters from 39 Clues send the 'Before' events them letters telling them snippets of life 'After' and how to get there. Up now: Jake: Bad and Sandy: Purple.
1. Alistair Oh: Regards

**Presenting... To Before, From After! If anyone can think of a better name please help me! I've run out of creative juice!**

* * *

Dear Alistair,

Remember; family is always more important than power. One day it will fall to you to lead your relatives through a maze of difficulty: don't let them down.

Also, microwavable burritos are an amazing idea.

Regards,

A.O.

Ekaterina/Madrigal


	2. Amy: With Love

**A/N: Thank you to Guest, Volcanic Lily and The Gone Angel for reviewing!**

**Amy: With Love**

* * *

Dear Amy,

Trust is a fragile thing, adorkable should be a word and Dan still hasn't perfected the art of tidying.

I promise you; it will get better.

With love,

A.C.

Madrigal


	3. Arthur: Be Ready

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited I can't be bothered to look you up but believe me; reviews make me so happy!**

**Arthur: Be Ready**

* * *

Dear Arthur,

Fire may be alight in your heart every time you touch, but it will burn you out soon enough.

Be ready for revenge.

A.T.

_[censored]_


	4. Astrid: Not a Fairy-tale

**A/N: Thank you to Guest, Volcanic Lily and The Gone Angel for reviewing.**

**Astrid: Not a Fairy-tale**

* * *

Dear Astrid,

One day you will meet the most wonderful man. It won't be a fairy-tale ending, since when did you want one of those.

Watch out for those who you really did not want to meet again,

A.R.

Guardian


	5. Atticus: See ya Round

**A/N: Hello again! There is no school today because of snow, snow and more snow! :) So if everyone it really nice and reviews fast than maybe I'll put up 2 chapters today... (Hint, hint). Thanks to Volcanic Lily, The Gone Angel and a Guest.**

**Atticus: See ya Round**

* * *

Dear Atticus,

Nobody lives forever; just remember that it's how you live your life, not how long you live.

Be ready for the most exciting adventure of your life.

See ya round,

A.R. II

Guardian


	6. Bae: A Brother's Love

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Bae: Brother's Love**

* * *

Dear Bae,

A brother's love may be stronger than the mind of Katherine Cahill, but envy is a frightening force that is greater than anything the world has ever known.

I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not,

B.O.

Ex-Ekaterina


	7. Beatrice: Salvation

**A/N: Omigosh, two updates?! I'm feeling generous.**

**Beatrice: Salvation**

* * *

Dear Beatrice,

Self-preservation is important too.

If you keep saying that, maybe one day you'll convince yourself it's true.

Salvation, at all costs,

Beatrice

_[Deleted]_


	8. Broderick: A Crafted Ability

**A/N: Thank you to Volcanic Lily and beachbum(bunch of numbers) for reviewing/favouriting! I think this is my longest chapter!**

**Broderick: A Crafted Ability**

* * *

Dear Broderick,

So maybe you'll never be as good as her, or him; don't put down the old guitar. So what if you don't have the pure, elitist Janus blood flowing through your veins?

A love of music and a crafted ability is enough.

Oh, did I mention my amazing gangsta son and a Blackberry?

B.T.W.

Janus


	9. Casper: Purple Triceratops

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Casper: Purple Triceratops**

* * *

Dear Casper,

Three facts that you need to know:

Bats are scary.

Fans (especially screaming girl ones) are bad news on any secret mission.

Purple triceratops are really, _really_ cool.

C.W.

Ex-_[censored]_


	10. Cheyenne: Switzerland

**A/N: Omigosh I have just realized that I have left out Bickerduff! I'll be writing and posting him you Volanic Lily and The Gone Angel.**

**Cheyenne: Switzerland**

* * *

Dear Cheyenne,

Switzerland might be a neutral country, but don't rule it off the list of destinations yet.

Twins are meant to love each other, right? Wrong.

C.W. II (But only by minutes)

_[Censored]_


	11. Bickerduff: Butler Knows All

**A/N: I'm doing Bickerduff (my poor missed soul) and Cora today. Hope you enjoy!**

**Bickerduff: Butler Knows All**

* * *

Dear Bickerduff,

They may act like adults, but really, they are just kids. Oh, and make sure to walk slowly to the door, that way; if they change their minds you won't have to open and re-close the door.

The Butler knows all,

B


	12. Cora: Wishes

**A/N:** **Hi again, I don't own the Pussycat Dolls (because they just have to Janus') as well as the 39 Clues! If I miss another character, please tell me. Also, please check out my new Sinead story, which is my inturpritation of how she first contacted a certain V through a clown and a red balloon! (Shameless advertising, I know). Hey I've more than doubled the amount of this chapter. (Laughs uneasily) Well, happy reading!**

**Cora: Wishes**

* * *

To Cora,

All I can say is: be careful what you wish for (you just might get it).

C.W.

Janus


	13. Damien: Truth

**A/N: SO sorry about not updating yesterday, my brother's hamster died :( Anyway thanks to Lily who read and reviewed my other story (see previous chapter) and Gone.**

**Damien: Truth**

* * *

To Damien,

_"Kindness is a tool for the weak minded who know no better."_

I have never spoken truer words. It's a shame that he couldn't see it.

D.V.

_The_ Vesper


	14. Dan: Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Apology chapter! **

**Dan: Sweet Dreams**

* * *

To Dan (AKA supreme ninja-lord),

At this point in time you will probably be sitting in your room, probably bored. I am playing the newest Wii with 3D filter settings whilst eating Doritos.

Cool, right?

Maybe…

Anyway, goodnight I guess; sweet dreams. (I know I won't be getting any, for a while.)

D.C.

Madrigal


	15. Eisenhower: Strength

**A/N: Hi, thanks to Volcanic Lily, THGFAN101 and AmianNatan4ever for reviewing. **

**Eisenhower: Strength**

* * *

To Eisenhower,

Sometimes you need to use more than just brute strength to reach your goal.

Sometimes… but not often.

E.H.

Tomas

* * *

**A/N: To anyone who was confused, these letters are in alphabetical order. I have not forgotten Natalie or Ian, it's just not their turns yet... unless...**

**COMPETITION!**

**I am giving you the chance to choose the next ****_TWO_**** character letters. You can give your 1st, 2nd and 3rd choices as well as reasons for each. (E.g. I want Jonah to be the next character because I think he is really misunderstood and it would be a great chance to get a look inside his head.)**

**Also a theme/promt can be given. (E.g. Natalie: forgotten, sweaters, cats and fishnet curtains.) My favourites will be used and credits will be given to ****_YOU!_**


	16. Evan: The One

**A/N: The compation will close at chapter 20 when I choose my favs. please send in your choices becasue loads of people have been wondering about the Kabra's...**

**Evan: The One**

* * *

To Evan,

The one for you has green eyes and red hair and a slight stutter; she's amazing.

But if you really love her, be ready to let go.

E.T.


	17. Fiske: Eclipsed In Black

**Fiske: Eclipsed In Black**

* * *

To Fiske,

One day, you will find yourself dressing in a grey suit. A spark of hope ignited; eclipsed in black no longer.

F.C.

Madrigal


	18. Gideon: Opposing Table

**A/N: Sorry about not updating, I was at my friends 'sleep'over anti-birthday party and had no time!**

**Gideon: Opposing Table**

* * *

To Gideon,

Stay strong and support them; because even though they argue _all the time_, they are still a single unit against the enemy. Like four sides of a very opposing table that weigh each other out and complement each other perfectly.

Everything you do will be for them,

G.C.

Cahill


	19. Gordon: The Only Thing

**A/N: Here's a consolation chapter! This was different to how I planned it... it just kinda happened...**

**Gordon: The Only Thing**

* * *

To Gordon,

Death isn't so bad, it hurts less than I thought it would. Maybe it's the medicine… the only thing that hurts is the crying. I didn't ask to be killed, by my own brother too…

Alistair… my son: he must be kept safe; it's the only thing that matters now…

Goodbye,

G.C.

Ekaterina


	20. Grace: Tick-Tock

**A/N: First thank you to: **

_**Vocanic Lily: yeah, the table comparison was really aiming at Olivia's table and I'm glad you get it. I feel bad for little Ali too**_

_**Beachbum999: Everyone has them!**_

**And my two winners: 2nd - Paris Cahill (Someone's Elses' Girl) and 1st - Thepowersss (Can't Think of a Suitable Name)**

_**[Thepowersss: BTW: I knew that wasn't actually a promt but I thought I would use it anyway!**_

**Grace: Tick-Tock**

* * *

To Grace,

The clock is ticking; very quickly. Too quickly. All you can do is teach them all you can in the time that has been given. I've been writing this for a minute already… tick-tock goes the clock…

G.C.

Madrigal


	21. Jake: Someone Else's Girl

**A/N: This is the second place prompt for my competition from Paris Cahill. I'm sorry if you actually wanted some more... romance... but I ship Amian hard so this was quite wierd to write.**

**Prompt: The kiss in Timbuktu.**

**Jake: Someone Else's Girl**

* * *

To Jake,

She's someone else's girl, but that won't stop you. She's a great kisser too…

J.R.


	22. Ted: Can't Think of a Suitable Name

**A/N: This is the first place prompt from Thepowersss.**

**I hope this is alright... I wasn't sure how much of a spoiler to give younger-Ted so this was more implying... I think.**

**Ted: Can't Think of a Suitable Name**

* * *

To Ted,

Words have failed me. That's a first. I don't think I have ever been lost for words in my life. I can't think of a suitable name to what I am feeling… It's like despair and sadness and terror mixed with adrenalin and shock and exhaustion along with a cutting edge of pain.

It's nothing like anything I've ever felt before.

I can't quite believe it; but then again, there's no cause not to. They are ruthless.

T.S.

Ekaterina/Madrigal


	23. Hamilton: Different and Difference

**A/N: I am so, so sorry about the wait! I'm going to post a couple of chapters to make it up... Thanks to ****_Volcanic Lily_**** for reviewing.**

**Hamilton: Different and Difference**

* * *

To Hamilton,

Being different from people isn't so bad; not bothering to make a difference is.

Spouting mottos now… I've been spending too much time around my relatives.

H.H.

Tomas/Madrigal


	24. Hope: Clues

**A/N: Hi again! Anyone who can crack the code gets a special mention!**

**Hope: Clues**

* * *

To Hope,

Love; It doesn't Lie, so don't worrY.

VIolence Never pays firE burns aGAin and again _athuR_

Amy May BE youngeR than you were.

Can yOu smell the roses? Part PERsonal.

H.C.

Madrigal


	25. Ian: Someone Who Knows

**A/N: The long awaited (or was that just me?) Ian Kabra now! Yay!**

**Ian: Someone Who Knows**

* * *

To Ian,

One can only know love once on has felt it.

And, take it from someone who knows, love hurts.

I.K.

Lucian/Madrigal


	26. Irina: Every Second Counts

**A/N: Really sorry for having gone so long without updates but I have had a load of school work and have been doing some one-shots and working on new chapters of my other story. Anyway...**

**Irina: Every Second Counts**

* * *

To Irina,

Make every second count. You will be parted far too soon.

Reminisce the stories of the constellations, Theseus, Hercules and Jason; why is it always the males that are remembered?

I.N.S

Lucian/ex-KGB spy


	27. Isabel: Suitable Mother?

**Isabel: Suitable Mother?**

* * *

To Isabel,

You aren't the bad person, really. You just want your family back. You love them. Keep telling them that and maybe you won't have to kill them.

_Sure_. Their deaths approach quickly.

Who said you weren't a suitable mother?

I.K.

Lucian, VESPER-2


	28. Jane: An Artist's Perspective

**A/N: Hey, I did the Day of Doom week challenge, so please check out my entry, it's called: The Doomsday Device.**

**Jane: An Artist's Perspective**

* * *

To Jane,

Maybe no one else can see things the way you can, all the tints and hues of hurt and fear. Maybe no one else can hear the harmonies in his voice. Maybe no one else can even begin to feel him. Maybe that's a gift only you can possess.

In your eyes, the true version of your brother can shine.

Love,

J.C.

Janus


	29. Jonah: Paper Gangsta

**Jonah: Paper Gangsta**

* * *

To Jonah,

You're gonna be fine, just perfectly OK-dokey with added OK-ness.

Great, now you're not even fooling yourself, there are some things no one can _ever_ be OK about.

You're a paper gangsta now and, let's face it, nobody wants a paper gangsta.

J.W.

Janus/Madrigal


	30. Katherine: Equations

**Katherine: Equations**

* * *

To Katherine,

People are much harder to deal with than equations. Trust the math, not the answer.

K.C.

Ekaterina


	31. Kurt: Chess

**Kurt: Chess**

* * *

Dear Kurt,

That was possibly _the_ _most_ exciting game of chess _ever_. Wow…

K


	32. Lester: Sea

**Lester: Sea**

* * *

Dear Lester,

It won't be long now, I can see the wave; it's damned me. My lungs are free of air. White spots dance before my eyes and the sea is all that's left in the world.

L.D.


	33. Luke: Kingdom

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in... forever but I actually forgot about this story... my bad.**

**Luke: Kingdom**

* * *

Dear Luke,

I once had a dream of a kingdom where man and woman were treated fairly and where blacks and whites could stand as equals.

Now my dreams have taken a darker turn, full of fire and darkness and faces of ghosts.

L.C.


	34. Madeleine: 39 Clues

**A/N: Argh... this one is so short. I had a poem for this chapter, but it vanished... anyway... mini-chappie anyone?**

**Madeleine: 39 Clues**

* * *

Dear Madeleine,

Uniting is not easy, I don't think it can be done in truth… the 39 Clues are your only hope now, don't forget them…

M.C.


	35. Madison: Caring

**A/N: And another 'I'm sorry' chapter!**

**Madison: Caring**

* * *

Dear Madison,

There's a crash and a bang… and then there's silence. You didn't care before, you thought that it would help you win; winning is (was) everything. You care now, now the building is crumbled on the floor.

Yes, you care now… but it's too late to do anything about it…

M.H.


	36. Mary-Todd: When One Throws

**A/N: Okay... *silence* you are all ****_allowed_**** to review... I know I didn't update for a while, but I've almost finished the first round and posted a couple of chapters! I felt sad. Please, please review these chapters guys.**

**Mary-Todd: When One Throws**

* * *

Dear Mary-Todd,

When one throws a punch: they expect a fist-fight and that is what they get.

When one throws an insult: punch the words right back at them.

M.H.

Tomas


	37. Natalie: Good

**A/N: Nothing really to say... I got all my results back... yeah, I'm pretty pleased (totally psyched) ** - stary eyed!**

**And... on the with the letter...**

**Natalie: Good**

* * *

Dear Natalie,

I guess when someone said only the good die young they were wrong… I was never good. I have never been good and I will never get to be… not now.

N.K.

Lucian/Madrigal


	38. Ned: Crappy Cramps

**A/N: I had better get reviews for this!**

**Ned: Crappy Cramps**

* * *

Dear Ned,

You think the pain can't get any worse? Ever?

Try multiplying it by a traitorous sister and a kidnapped brother and a dead Uncle. It makes these cramps look like a sunny vacation.

N.S.

Ekaterina/Madrigal


	39. Nellie: Card Games

**A/N: This one is set a while back.**

**Nellie: Card Games**

* * *

Dear Nellie,

These kids are good, then again; so am I. They don't suspect a thing. I really have been playing on the wild side recently… you know almost laying down the cards I should be keeping at my chest.

Oh well, crazy stunts _are_ my speciality…

N.G.


	40. Olivia: One Heart

**A/N: I'm listening to music... yeah... I love Avicii!**

**Olivia: One Heart**

* * *

Dear Olivia,

I didn't know one heart could break so completely… I can tell you, one heart can smash into infinitesimal pieces within two hours or so. But blood is still forced around my body by a broken organ; it pumps for the life inside of me, and revenge.

O.C.


	41. Phoenix: Creativity

**Phoenix: Creativity**

* * *

Dear Phoenix,

Creativity: it's a word that can be interpreted so many different ways. Creative ways to massacre; creative ways to torture; creative ways to raze.

In the end, creativity is about creating, not destroying.

P.W.

Janus


	42. Reagan: Fortress

**A/N: Updation... updation... celebration! Whooo! **

**Reagan: Fortress**

* * *

Dear Reagan,

Punch… press… pant…

It's not enough to escape. Nothing's enough to escape this fortress.

Punch… press… pant…

R.H.

Tomas


	43. Saladin: Pussycat

**A/N: Have finished all of the letters and am updating all of them! Please review!**

**Saladin: Pussycat**

* * *

Dear Saladin,

'Here pussy, pussy.'

Yeah, that's going to work… try again snake… just you try again.

S


	44. Shep: Hour

**A/N: So... pleae review... again ;D**

**Shep: Hour**

* * *

Dear Shep,

He's dead… glancing at the clock; I watch the hands tick past the hour.

S.T.


	45. Sinead: Clouds

**A/N: Please check out my Sinead oneshot which can be found on my profile *hint hint* and review that and this! **

**Sinead: Clouds**

* * *

To Sinead

Clouds form such interesting shapes. In the night they echo blues and greys. In the day they wisp in white. Everyone goes on about how they're all fluffy… it's water vapour really.

I think I'm similar to clouds, pretty from far away, cold closer up and I fall. I fall a lot.

From the ground,

S.S.

Ekaterina/Madrigal


	46. Thomas: Stupidity

**A/N: Yeah... almost done... are you excited?! Please review!**

**Thomas: Stupidity**

* * *

Dear Thomas,

They think you're stupid. But you're not. One day you'll prove them all wrong.

After, brawn never stops. Like you can never stop running.

T.C.

Tomas


	47. Vikram: What Snakes Do Best

**A/N: The penultimate chapter; love me and review! **

**Vikram: What Snakes Do Best**

* * *

Dear Vikram,

Hiding: even the word sounds cowardly. It's a shame that's what you snakes are best at.

V.K.

Lucian


	48. William: What Happens in Attleboro

**A/N: Aaaaand... here it is! William is my final character... review if you want me to carry on writing letters. **

**William: What Happens in Attleboro**

* * *

Dear William,

The day you get a call on behalf of Grace Cahill is the day your world will turn on its axis.

The Attleboro workers permits need a little… ahem… adjusting.

W.G.M.

Madrigal


	49. Jake: Bad

**A/N: Okay, I get it: you all hate me. No reviews for seven letters? I was so upset which is sad. Please review this time.**

**Jake: Bad**

* * *

Dear Jake,

My heart's been lying in a balance for so long and now it's shifting. I rush to catch her as she falls.

He's lying on the floor, blood pooling around his body and I smile.

And that's bad.

J.R


	50. Sandy: Purple

_**Only just realised I hadn't done any of the Vespers from the Cahill vs Vespers series apart from**_** the**_** Vesper.**_

**a. … you guys all really hate me. Why aren't you reviewing? Is it something I did? Please tell me! Anyway, thanks to creamtherabbit77 who was my single reviewer, you're my shining beacon of hope!**

**Sandy: Purple**

* * *

Dear Sandy,

Seriously people, the sky looks better purple. Trust The Breeze.

S.B.

_Vesper_


End file.
